


Forever We Strive [PODFIC]

by KouriArashi



Series: The Searching Ceremonies [PODFICS] [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bigotry & Prejudice, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Stilinski Family Feels, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi
Summary: When Peter and Sheriff Stilinski decide to adopt a child, they meet a little girl named Malia, whose parents were murdered. But when Stiles starts looking into who killed them, he finds a lot of unanswered questions.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: The Searching Ceremonies [PODFICS] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504928
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	Forever We Strive [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this podfic!

**Chapter One (29:45)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws1.mp3)

**Chapter Two (24:07)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws2.mp3)

**Chapter Three (21:42)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws3.mp3)

**Chapter Four (26:14)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws4.mp3)

**Chapter Five (25:39)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws5.mp3)

**Chapter Six (23:19)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws6.mp3)

**Chapter Seven (27:57)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws7.mp3)

**Chapter Eight (19:51)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws8.mp3)

**Chapter Nine (24:42)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws9.mp3)

**Chapter Ten (31:37)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws10.mp3)

**Chapter Eleven (23:10)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws11.mp3)

**Chapter Twelve (23:59)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws12.mp3)

**Chapter Thirteen (31:23)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws13.mp3)

**Chapter Fourteen (32:39)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws14.mp3)

**Chapter Fifteen (27:45)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws15.mp3)

**Chapter Sixteen (24:27)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws16.mp3)

**Chapter Seventeen (24:32)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws17.mp3)

**Chapter Eighteen (31:44)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws18.mp3)

**Chapter Nineteen (27:35)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws19.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty (22:04)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws20.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-One (28:15)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws21.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Two (20:39)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws22.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Three (25:21)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/fws1_20201124/fws23.mp3)


End file.
